Demon Mist
Demon Mist is the seventh installment of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode Our story begins in the Null Void. We see Hex in a cell, remembering his defeat back in The Trap. "Curse you, Segurason." Hex says to himself. At this time, the prisoners are let out into the court yard. Hex uses his magic and blows up a cell from inside. The officers go to investigate. Hex opens a portal to Earth with his remaining power. He escapes. "Segurason, I shall have my revenge yet." Hex said. Hex goes back to the hideout where Charmcaster is already there. "Took you long enough." She said. "I was waiting for the right moment." Hex says. Meanwhile, Noah is rounding up some Forever Knights using Eatle. Back at Hex and Charmcaster's home, Charmcaster is getting a jar. "Here's the Demon Mist, Uncle." She says. "Perfect. This mist will make everybody on Earth our minions. Legend tells of demons millions of years ago--" Hex says. "Uncle Hex, we don't have that much screen time, so just open the jar." Charmcaster interupts. "What have I told you about breaking the fourth wall!" Solo28 said. Hex opened the jar. Out of the jar, a black mist spread over and onto the Earth. Every animal, every civilian breathed in the mist, and all of them turned into zombies under Hex's control. Even Jack and Erika were possessed. Noah is walking home and sees the mist approaching him. "No....it can't be..." He said. Noah transformed, but his transformation was covered by the mist. When the mist fades away, we see Noah as Ghostfreak. "You can't possess a possessor..." He said. Noah traced the mist back to Hex's lair. "I know this place! This is where Hex and Charmcaster came when they kidnapped Jack and Erika." Noah said. "Yes. It was only like 5 episodes ago." Hex responded. "Forget it..." Solo28 says. Noah turns back. "I know about that Demon Mist of yours, and I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Noah yells. "O rly?" Hex replies. Possessed Jack, Erika, Bivalvan, Galapegus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad come out of the house and surround Noah. Jack pound the ground, Erika blasts energy bolts, Bivalvan blasts water, Galapegus blasts air, P'andor blasts energy blasts, Andreas pounds the ground, and Ra'ad blasts electricity all at Noah. When the smoke clears, Noah is gone. Hex and Charmcaster believe him to be dead, but Noah is Spidermonkey on the ceiling. "Man, that was so close that it took the breath out of me." He said to himself. He jumped down and caught the possessed allies in a web. Charmcaster attacks Noah and easily takes down him, that is until he goes Ultimate Spidermonkey! He easily defeats Charmcaster and goes onto Hex. The allies get out of the web and attack once more. With that combined effort, Noah is defeated, and reverts back. Noah gets locked up in a dungeon. Hex and Charmcaster come down to finally kill Noah, but Noah has gotten his strength back and transforms into Terraspin. He breaks out, defeats Hex and Charmcaster, sends them to the Null Void, and destroys the Demon Mist, and everybody is back to normal. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Eatle *Ghostfreak *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Terraspin Villains *Hex *Charmcaster *Jack Landis (Possessed) *Erika Landis (Possessed) *Adromeda 5 (Possessed) Trivia *It is shown that Noah already knew about the Demon Mist. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Noah 10